Dovetail
by White Rabbit Tale
Summary: As wounds from the Kyoto Battle heal, four lives intersect and tangle together. Aoshi, Kaoru, Kenshin and Misao begin to ask questions...questions that perhaps should never be asked.
1. Aoshi

**Disclaimer: Watsuki owns it all.**

This came out of my brain when I was in Japan. It took me until now to actually get it out.

This should be considered a very Canon-timeline (manga) deviation fic. It is set up as a prequel of sorts to my Homeward Traveler series but makes no mention of Naruku.

As for the pairings...well, you'll see no kisses or confessions of love, so hopefully nothing you can get too aghast at. (Whether you're aghast at me writing a conventional pairing or because you can't stand alternate pairings...)

Big thanks to Liem for beta-ing!

* * *

_Dovetail_

_-_

Chapter One: Aoshi

She tottered unsurely on her slipper-clad feet, dressed in a pretty, summer kimono. One hand reached out to brush the shoji door, and withdrew quickly. It was just as it had been yesterday, and the day before, and virtually all the days since they had arrived at the Shirobeko ryokan two weeks ago.

He always caught her there, hesitant, afraid. She never went in, not once, but instead stood there every morning, always careful to leave before Megumi came in to check on Kenshin.

On this particular morning, Kaoru closed her eyes and started past the door.

"What are you afraid of?" he spoke, unable to keep the curious question inside.

She jumped, startled at his intrusion, but more so at his impertinence. Her eyes flew open, revealing them brightly to him.

The blue color was still surprising, even after two weeks of seeing it. There was something almost enchanting about those eyes, though anyone else would say there was nothing at all spectacular about Kamiya Kaoru. Still…those eyes…

Kaoru didn't answer the inquiry, instead striding past Kenshin's door. As she passed Aoshi in the hallway, she bowed shortly and offered a small "excuse me."

He stood back and let her pass, out into the pandemonium of the dining room. With one eye, Aoshi watched her smile widely and sit seiza-style beside Misao at the zatoku.

Aoshi turned and slid like water back into the shadows.

* * *

It was by chance that he saw her again that day, practicing with her bokuto alone, some ways away from the Shirobeko.

He himself had been on his way to a nearby temple. Usually he was able to meditate there undisturbed—the monks had very little interest in a battle-weary swordsman, except to offer him sencha tea from time to time.

The peace and quiet he received at the temple was not easily found elsewhere. He wondered if Kaoru felt the same way, and if that was why she was way out here instead of practicing behind the Shirobeko with her boy student.

As these thoughts lazily crossed his mind, Aoshi found himself almost transfixed by her simple movements, and the sudden sweep of her clothing over her body.

For the second time that day, he spoke to her, unsure of exactly why he opened his month in the first place. He knew that somehow he owed her thanks, gratitude of sorts.

"I had heard about your skill with the bokuto. I am lucky to witness it now."

She was mid-swing when he said this, and as a result she dropped the wooden sword from sheer shock. Her expression changed very quickly from surprised to suspicious, as if she thought he might be making fun of her.

Finally her pretty features settled into a look of quiet graciousness. Blinking, she finally responded, "Thank you for your kind words, Shinomori-san. But who could have told you about my bokuto?"

It was an honest question, not meant to seek out more praise.

"Everyone who was at Aoiya when Shishio's men attacked had something to say about your battle with the Great Scythe. Okina-san has mentioned to me how well you held your own, and Misao seems to talk of nothing else," Aoshi replied, his tone flat.

Kaoru was silent for a moment, and then she asked, "Are you feeling particularly loquacious today, Shinomori-san?" There was a hint of a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" he returned with true bemusement.

"You are not usually one to make conversation," she answered. "And yet, here we are."

Aoshi closed his eyes briefly. "Yes. Here we are."

For a silent moment, the two just stared at each other. Then Aoshi allowed his eyes to flicker away.

"Are you headed for the temple down the road?" Kaoru inquired, stooping down to pick up her discarded bokuto.

Aoshi inclined his head. "How did you know?"

A light blush dusted the bridge of Kaoru's nose. Somehow, this perturbed Aoshi, more than her answer did.

"Misao complains often of your time spent there," she admitted. Bravely, she continued. "I think that after you came back from fighting Shishio, Misao expected you to be around a lot more often. I believe she wanted things to be like how they were before…when she was small."

"I see," Aoshi answered off-handedly. "There are many things Misao has yet to understand."

"I think she understands more than you give her credit for," Kaoru retorted a bit coldly. In a moment her demeanor changed and she back-tracked. "Ah, I'm sorry, it's not my place. What goes on between you and Misao-chan is none of my concern." She waved her hands apologetically in front of her face as she spoke.

Aoshi waited for her to calm and meet his gaze again. Once she had, he said seriously, "Kamiya-san, there is nothing 'going on' between Misao and myself. That, she needs to understand. As do a number of other people," he added, thinking of Okina who expected nothing less than for Aoshi to declare his long-suffering, unrequited love for Misao and sweep her into his arms.

At least he could trust that Misao didn't expect _that._

"I am sorry for any assumptions I made," Kaoru answered. "Perhaps it's best if you get on your way now."

She bowed, dipping her head low and pressing her palms to the dark fabric of her hakama pants before standing erect again.

Aoshi did not return the gesture. Instead he asked quite plainly, "Would you like to join me?"

He had no idea what made him ask it, but as soon as he'd said it, there was no part of him that wished to take it back.

Kaoru seemed extremely surprised at the offer, perhaps even more so than Aoshi.

However, she managed to smile brightly and reply. "I don't think I'll be able to sit still in a temple for very long. I'm far too anxious. But thank you for your offer."

"Perhaps meditation will help to calm your anxiety," Aoshi suggested.

Kaoru smiled apologetically. "Thank you. Maybe another time I will join you."

Aoshi nodded and gave his own bow before going on his way.

* * *

'Another time' turned out to be four days later. Kaoru was in the same place, except this time she was dressed in a kimono and was without her bokken.

This should have alerted Aoshi that something was up. Her furious pacing, too, should have been a big tip-off, but somehow despite all his training in observation, Aoshi missed all the signs.

"Good afternoon Kamiya-san," he greeted her, dipping his head.

She whirled at the sound of his voice. She managed a stiff bow and replied accordingly. "Good afternoon."

"What are you doing here?" Aoshi questioned, taking note of her hair tied up in a sloppy ponytail. Usually her hair was immaculate and neat, but not today.

Aoshi began to think that perhaps there was something wrong with the girl…something had upset her or made her angry. He gazed at her and decided to wait for her to come to a decision.

"I've come to accept your offer," she spoke.

Aoshi nodded his head and continued toward the temple. Hesitantly, Kaoru followed.

It was a small place of worship, with only one orange archway and one spiritual pillar. Smoke could be seen billowing out from near the edge of the woods, somewhere to the left of the prayer room.

Kaoru approached the wooden bucket behind Aoshi. She fished for a coin from her obi and dropped it in. It clattered down to the bottom and Kaoru clapped twice and rang the bell above her, signifying the beginning of her prayer.

Aoshi had little doubt in his mind as to _who_ she was praying for.

They left the altar and walked up stone steps to get to the monastery itself. An old monk carrying a try full of empty teacups bowed as they passed.

Kaoru and Aoshi entered the temple and sat down seiza-style facing a Buddha statue.

After a few moments of prayer in silence, Kaoru spoke.

"Why do you come here, Shinomori-san?" Kaoru asked, almost impatiently.

Aoshi opened his eyes and answered shortly. "To pray." His eyes flickered closed again, but not for long as Kaoru spoke again.

"I know that much," she replied. "But what exactly are you praying for?"

"Many things," Aoshi answered, this time patiently. "The souls of my dead comrades. A way to atone for all that I've done."

Kaoru was silent for a moment and for a moment Aoshi believed she would remain that way. But that moment passed and Kaoru opened her mouth again.

"I see. You are not so different from Kenshin, Shinomori-san," she told him. "You both wish to redeem your souls. And you both give very little thought to your own happiness." She paused for a moment before asking, "Don't you ever pray for yourself? Your happiness? Your reason to live?"

Aoshi looked at her grimly. "No. I do not."

He left it at that, with Kaoru staring at him with a mixture of pity and awe. Then, very quietly, Kaoru asked, "Perhaps if you…spent more time with the people who care about you, you could find your answers. Perhaps the way to atone is simply finding a way to live on. Someone who cares about you a lot…that person could give you happiness."

She was looking down now, pressing her fingers together and blushing lightly. It was clear that Kaoru was speaking to Aoshi the words she wished Kenshin to hear.

For some reason this bothered Aoshi, and he could not say why.

"If you are speaking of Misao, let me tell you right now that she cannot give me happiness. And I cannot give her that, either," Aoshi replied bluntly.

Kaoru let out a small gasp and glanced up at him. "Of course. Only you can find your own happiness. But—"

"You misunderstand, Kamiya-san," he cut in. "My burdens will only cause Misao pain."

"I think I understand perfectly, thank you," Kaoru snapped. "It's you who doesn't understand, Shinomori-san. Misao-chan would do _anything_ to have you smile again. She cares about you that much. She would stand by and wait forever for you!"

"I would never want that from Misao," he said. "I would never allow her to—"

This time it was Kaoru who cut _him _off. "It isn't your choice what Misao does or doesn't do, Shinomori-san. You can't just block her out and tell her to give up. You can't make that decision for her."

Everything she had ever wanted to say to Kenshin was now spilling out—but it was not reaching the ears of her beloved red-haired rurouni, no. Instead her words fell upon another man, different, and yet, in some ways the same.

"Misao went after you for six years because you gave her something invaluable…you gave her someone to love, and something to hold onto. It didn't matter how you felt about her in return, your presence would have been enough."

Aoshi eyed Kaoru contemplatively. "Then so it shall be. I do not wish Misao to spend her young life pining for a man who almost killed himself in bloodlust. I hope one day she will be able to let go of me, for I know no matter how much she wishes it, I can never bring her happiness."

Kaoru did not respond, her feelings on the matter were daunted by Aoshi's blunt words. She bowed her head slowly and said, "I am sorry. Again, I have assumed too much."

She tried to convince herself that Aoshi's feelings about Misao did not affect her. And they shouldn't have. But somehow she felt her situation with Kenshin was the same. Could they truly be as hopeless as Aoshi and Misao?

"But…what about you, Shinomori-san? What will bring _you_ happiness?"

The question came out, again, before she could stop it.

"Nothing. Happiness, whatever that is, does not exist to me."

Those words cut into Kaoru, and suddenly she felt it was her holy mission to get through to this pitiful excuse for a man.

"What do we strive for in life, if not happiness?" she retorted, her eyes now blazing with her characteristic stubbornness.

"Perhaps little girls try to find happiness in life. I do not," Aoshi answered simply.

Kaoru's eyes flashed in anger. _Little girl…_She growled under her breath. "Your friends died for your sake—not just to save your life, but your soul as well. And you repay by sulking here, as if you can do _nothing_ to change your misery? You brought this on yourself, Aoshi, the moment you decided to seek the title of strongest. I told you once that your sword is cursed, that it brings unhappiness to everyone around you. And Aoshi, the one that sword hurts the most is you. It is your own unhappiness that you are creating with that sword. When Kenshin fought you at Castle Edo, he left you with one thing he knew would keep you alive—the chance to challenge him again. He _gave_ you a reason to live. But now it's time you find your own."

Aoshi stared, feeling the sting of her words. They bit into him like an angry sword, and he had nothing to say in return to this young girl's accusations.

But as he watched her talk, cheeks flushed and arms moving animatedly, he couldn't help but think perhaps he'd found it.

Maybe _she_ had given it to him.

* * *

End Notes: Reviews most definately encouraged! I'd love to hear what you think, be it good or bad, luke-warm or just plain cold. :) 


	2. Kaoru

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Note: This is has not been beta read. Only self-edited.

Like the first chapter of this fanfic, the concept for this chapter was in my mind for a while. It's taken me until now to finally pin it down.

Please note that for the purposes of this story, the time-line for what happened at the end of the Kyoto arc is slightly changed. This shouldn't bother anyone too much, because it's not a major change from canon or anything.

Some translations:

yatai: (literally shop group) Sort of like a kiosk. A shop they set up in the street. The kind of thing you see at Venice Beach, if you've ever been there.

* * *

Chapter Two: Kaoru

"Kenshin?" Kaoru gently touched him on the arm, jolting him out of his reverie. "Would you like to come to town today? Maybe we could stop by and see how the re-building is going at the Aoiya," she suggested brightly.

Kenshin's reply was short, and polite as ever. "No thank you, Kaoru-dono. Thank you for asking, though," he offered but a meager consolation.

Kaoru nodded dolefully. To her left, Misao came zooming out of the kitchen.

"Oh, Kaoru-san, I would _love_ to go to town!" she exclaimed.

Slightly put off by the enthusiasm, Kaoru replied awkwardly, "Um, I was planning to stay here and make sure Kenshin—"

"No, no, Kaoru-dono, please don't stay on account of this one. Go have fun in town with Misao-dono," he smiled happily.

Kaoru, however, was not very pleased at this reassurance. She was terribly disappointed that Kenshin didn't realize she wanted to take an outing with _him._

There was nothing she could do, though, so she smiled back and said, "All right Misao-chan, looks like we're all set for a trip into town."

Behind Misao, Megumi called, "Perhaps I could come along? We'll make it a girls' day of it, ne?"

While Misao yipped over this proposition, Megumi gave Kaoru a very significant look.

Ten minutes later, the three of them were walking happily down the roads toward the yatai that lined the streets. It was getting to be festival season, and all the shopkeepers and craftsmen were preparing more exuberantly.

It wasn't exactly sunny out, but it was hot enough for Kaoru to be slightly uncomfortable as they walked through town, stopping at various street vendors.

Misao was simply glowing with excitement. She approached a shop selling various hair combs and other jewelry.

"How pretty!" she exclaimed, holding up an amber-colored comb studded with sapphire. "Do you think Aoshi-sama would like it on me?"

She looked so very elated that Kaoru would not bear to crush her. Besides, what went on between Aoshi and Misao was none of her concern.

After exchanging uneasy glances with Megumi, Kaoru took pity on Misao and said, "I'm sure he'd think it looks great, Misao, but maybe you should look for something less extravagant."

No amount of jewelry, no matter how beautiful, was going to make Aoshi take an interest in Misao that was not purely platonic.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Misao agreed, placing the comb back with a look of feigned disinterest.

She brightened almost immediately when the half-built Aoiya came into view.

"Sugoi!" she exclaimed with almost alarming enthusiasm. "Kaoru-san, Megumi-san, I'll catch up with you later! I want to see how the building is going—" she broke off and said more calmly, "I mean, if that's all right with you…" she trailed off unsurely.

"Oh, it's fine Misao-chan," Megumi interjected breezily. "I need to get some more medicine from the apothecary anyway. Kaoru, will you help me?"

Kaoru looked up, startled, and replied, "That would be fine…"

They bid farewell to Misao, who pranced happily off toward the Aoiya. As soon as she was gone from sight, Megumi turned to Kaoru.

"We need to talk," the doctor said smoothly.

"I know," Kaoru replied simply. "How did you know Misao would leave us?"

"I didn't," Megumi admitted. "I was going to invent something for her. But this is better. Now come on, I see a good shaved ice shop."

Kaoru allowed herself to be steered toward the shop. She had no idea what Megumi wanted to say to her—though it was pretty clear it had to do with Kenshin. What other reason would Megumi have for a private chat?

"Kaoru? Plum or cherry?" Megumi asked. "Kaoru?"

Completely absorbed in her thoughts, Kaoru started at Megumi's inquiry. Realizing it wasn't the first time it had been asked, Kaoru answered quickly, "Ah—plum is fine."

Megumi paid for the ice and led Kaoru away to sit along the street on a little covered bench.

"Before we talk, I'd like to thank you," Kaoru began, smiling pleasantly.

"For?"

"For coming to Kyoto to care for Kenshin's wounds. It's times like these we need you most, Megumi-san. I hope this won't be the last we'll see of you," Kaoru explained.

Megumi was silent for a moment, but Kaoru thought nothing of it, smiling into her shaved ice.

"You think a mere 'thank you' is _enough?_" Megumi's voice rang out beside her, incredulous. "You act like there's this endless future, but there may not even be one!"

"Won't there?" Kaoru asked, confused.

"You all seem to think Kenshin is some—some _invincible demigod­_ who'll always be fine. But listen to me—as a doctor, I can tell you that he's mortal, just like the rest of us. He survived this battle—but next time may well be his last!" At this Megumi broke off, breathing heavily.

Kaoru sat, shell-shocked, and waited for Megumi to say something more.

"Ken-san may not like fighting, but…if something like this happens again, he won't think twice about charging into battle. And someday, well…"

"Well…?" Kaoru echoed, realizing that Megumi's words were not meant to hurt her. She was determined to hear them, and heed them.

Megumi stood up, and suddenly her tone was hesitant. "If you…truly want Kenshin to keep coming home…from now on you'll have to be much stronger. The one person who can best help Ken-san through the hardest times…is _you._ Of all of us, there was just one he said goodbye to, and it wasn't me. If you ever show that kind of weakness again…Ken-san or no, I will _never_ forgive you."

Megumi stood up, leaving Kaoru to dwell on her words, her shaved ice long since melted.

"Thank you, Megumi-san. And also…I'm sorry."

Automatically, Kaoru stood up and made her way through the crowd. She didn't know where she was headed, just that she had to keep walking.

And soon she found her feet carrying her to a place she had been four days ago. This was where Aoshi had invited her to the temple with him. She had declined then, but this time she was ready to accept.

"Good afternoon Kamiya-san," Aoshi said, some twenty minutes later when he arrived. He seemed only partially surprised to see her there.

Kaoru stopped her furious pacing and bowed stiffly. "Good afternoon."

"What are you doing here?" Aoshi questioned, eyeing her strangely.

Kaoru knew what she must look like. Messy and incomplete and frazzled. She didn't even know why she was here.

With her frustration steeling her words, Kaoru said,

"I've come to accept your offer."

--

Again Kaoru found herself outside Kenshin's door, unable to go in, but unable to pass by.

And again, someone found her there, stuck in her own mind-limbo.

Ever since she had joined Aoshi at the temple and subsequently criticized his life philosophies, Kaoru had avoided him at all costs.

Surprisingly, this was easier said than done. Before the incident in the temple, seeing Aoshi was an occurrence that was rare at best—but suddenly Kaoru felt he was around every corner, yet when she talked to Misao, it seemed the young kunoichi couldn't catch a whiff him.

It wasn't too long before Kaoru realized Aoshi was actually seeking her out. While this thought was truly disturbing, it was also sort of exciting. But Kaoru had sense enough to quash the part of her mind that felt thrilled every time Aoshi caught her after a meal or managed to find her walking to and from town.

And again Kaoru had to stifle a small smile when she heard his deep voice from behind her.

"He's gone out," he said shortly.

Kaoru turned and came face-to-face with him, keeping her face carefully expressionless.

"He's at the cemetery," Aoshi continued. "I can take you if you like."

Kaoru considered the offer. She was about to confront him about all of this seeking her out nonsense, but thought better of it. Finally, she answered. "Hai."

She did not want to spy on Kenshin's personal affairs, nor interrupt his visiting a grave…but her curiosity won out. Who's grave could Kenshin be visiting?

But mostly it was her desire to prove herself that drove Kaoru to follow Aoshi. She wanted Kenshin to know she wasn't afraid of his past, or who he was back then.

As she and Aoshi walked, Aoshi surprised her by being very adept at making conversation. Always when she spoke with Misao, she got the impression that Aoshi was some sort of stone block, speaking rarely, and when he did speak, always in riddles.

But in reality, Kaoru found that talking with him was nearly effortless. He had many interesting points to make, and though they kept it light, Kaoru could tell Aoshi was the sort of man who could speak very plainly about almost anything.

When at last they reached the cemetery, they both quieted. It took very little time before they spotted Kenshin. He was kneeling in front of a grave, incense burning in front of him, chrysanthemums beside him.

Kaoru wished they were closed and could see the expression on his face. Was he peaceful or distraught? And whose grave was it?

"It is a woman," Aoshi spoke, startling Kaoru.

She glanced at the older man. "You can't know that." This was accompanied by a slight scrunching of her features, a half-glare.

"Aa. But I am nearly sure. It is a woman," Aoshi replied.

Kaoru didn't answer, instead she turned back to watch Kenshin. A woman's grave…?

As if reading her mind, Aoshi said, "I would advise against asking him."

Kaoru scowled, unable to hide the fact that she'd been thinking just that. She looked back at Aoshi and sighed. "It's not like I'd have the nerve to anyway."

"I think you are capable of more than you think," was the swift answer from the man beside her. "We should go back."

Kaoru nodded and turned to follow him. She felt a slight brush of Aoshi's hand on her shoulder and froze at the touch.

He offered no explanation, nor apology, so Kaoru shook it off and followed him back to the Aoiya.

--

Kaoru had already resolved not to mention her trip to the graveyard to anyone—Kenshin least of all. She toyed with the idea of telling Megumi, but ultimately decided against it. It was bad enough that she had spied on Kenshin's personal affairs—how could she think to tell them to someone else in addition?

So it remained a secret between Kaoru and Aoshi, and even the two of them didn't speak of it. In fact, Kaoru had been seeing much less of the taciturn ninja since their cemetery excursion, not that she let herself notice.

As Kenshin got his strength back little by little, Kaoru sensed him growing restless in Kyoto. She knew this was not a place that he felt at peace. It was home to most of the crimes he had committed as an assassin, and she knew every day they stayed there drew him deeper into despair.

She announced that they would leave the next day.

Kaoru wouldn't have minded spending another month in Kyoto. There were so many things to see and do there. But, for Kenshin's sake, she decided it was time to take the journey home. After all, she still had a dojo to look after.

Kaoru shouldn't have been surprised when, after dinner that night, Aoshi stopped her in the hallway.

"You don't have to leave so quickly," he told her. "You know you are welcome."

Kaoru bowed her head. "Of course, but…I'm afraid being in Kyoto is bringing back bitter memories for Kenshin."

Aoshi said nothing in return, and Kaoru dared to look up. His expression was as impassive as ever. Finally, he nodded his head and said, "I see. I am sorry…"

Kaoru moved to pass him, but his arm shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"I am sorry that Himura-san cannot face his past, and instead runs from it."

Kaoru stared up at Aoshi in shock. How could he say something so scornful about Kenshin?

She pulled away from him, avoiding his eyes. "How…dare you," she said in a quiet, deadly voice. Even after she said it, she made no move to leave.

After a moment of painful scrutiny under Aoshi's blazing yet icy eyes, Kaoru looked up. And that was when Aoshi relented, letting just one glimmer of his true feelings show through, though his expression was indecipherable.

"You told me much about myself that day in the temple. I do not think you realize the extent to which you have shaken my self-image. I am not who I thought I was, and this realization did not come from an opponent as it should have. It did not come from the person who loves me above all else. It did not come from my mentor, nor my comrades. It came from you, Kaoru. A perfect stranger. We are, for all intents and purposes, perfect strangers."

Kaoru did not miss the irony in the way Aoshi uttered her chosen name with no honorific and then went on to call her a 'perfect stranger.' They _were_ perfect strangers, so why then was he saying these things to her? Why was he looking at her with that burning look in his eyes—eyes that were usually so cold?

"I can see that you want to trust Himura-san above all else. I can see that you want to be the one to love him as no one else can. But I wonder, what is it you are sacrificing for that honor?" At this, Aoshi reached out and gently touched her shoulder. It was no so much a touch as a slight flutter of his fingers on her arm. He barely grazed her, and yet she felt it as if he had shot an arrow straight through her. She was reminded of the same touch he had given her when they walked back from the cemetary. The thought of it, in addition to Aoshi's presumptuous words, make Kaoru seethe with anger.

"What I _sacrifice,_" she replied bitingly. "is none of your concern. We're leaving tomorrow."

Aoshi visibly backed off, his expression cooling. "Is that what you want?"

Kaoru did not answer. The truth, of course, was that Kaoru wanted more time in Kyoto. With her anxiety over Kenshin, she hadn't had time to truly enjoy the city that was so central to her country's culture and history—but those whimsical desires didn't matter. Kenshin was hurt by each day they remained in the city of tranquility.

"I see," Aoshi said, and finally broke eye contact.

An angry retort was ready on Kaoru's lips but before she could utter it, Aoshi walked off, leaving her standing there in the hallway and wondering if everything that had just transpired was nothing more than a dream.

Kaoru stared down at her wrist and stood frozen for a moment. Then she came to her senses and continued her way down the hall.

---

The next day brought tearful goodbyes for everyone. Misao in particular was reluctant to see them go, but Kaoru's request that she come visit them in Tokyo sometime brought a smile to her face.

"Where is Aoshi-san?" Kenshin asked Okina politely as they departed from the Aoiya.

"He's probably meditating in the back hall," Okina answered. "He's being as antisocial as ever," he added in a grumble.

Kenshin nodded. "Ah, thank you," he responded, and then turned around to walk towards the temple. He did not invite the others to follow him, but they did, all of them.

When they reached the temple they peered inside to see Aoshi sitting calmly, his back to them.

"Aoshi-san," Kenshin called into the room. He did not dare breach the threshold until Aoshi had given consent. Such was the respect that Kenshin gave the icy-eyed man.

"Himura-san," Aoshi responded, not turning around.

"We'll be leaving soon," Kenshin said. "But mightn't we first share a cup of tea?"

Aoshi turned ever so slightly, though his eyes remained closed. "…I will make a pot of tea. Tell your friends to go on ahead."

Kenshin looked almost surprised at Aoshi's consent, but he turned to his friends accordingly and nodded.

They stepped back as he crossed into the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

The rest of them stood there, blinking.

"Well, we might as well go wait up front," Yahiko remarked, clasping his hands behind his head and walking back in a carefree manner.

Sano followed almost immediately, along with Megumi. Kaoru cast one questioning glance at the closed shoji doors before trailing after them. She knew Aoshi felt deep gratitude toward Kenshin for what he had done in Shishio's fortress. And likewise, Kenshin felt appreciation for Aoshi because he had joined their side against Shishio. The way Sano had told it, Aoshi was the one who lasted the longest against Shishio—except for Kenshin of course. Either Aoshi was truly a great fighter—which Kaoru already knew was true—or he had felt he needed to set something right by turning on Shishio and helping Kenshin.

Either way, the two men owed each other thanks, but Kaoru wondered if that was all they were talking about. She started to think about what Aoshi had said last night in the hallway. He had been so…scornful of Kenshin. Why would that be? Why would he have disdain for the man who had basically brought him back from his own insanity?

These questions buzzed senselessly in her mind as the four of them waited patiently for Kenshin to come back so they could go back to Tokyo.

Finally, after what seemed an hour, Kenshin reemerged into the main greeting room of the Aoiya. He flashed them all a brief smile, but Kaoru detected a strangely off balance aura from him.

He smiled again, most likely to reassure them all, and said, "Let's go home."

The happiness that filled Kaoru at the utterance of these three words was enough to push all of her questions out of her mind. She smiled, a slow, soft smile, and followed Kenshin out of the Aoiya, out into the bright summer sun. They were going home.

* * *

End Notes: The Aoshi and Kaoru interaction is over for this fic. So, for those of you who love the pairing, I hope you've gotten enough out of the little interaction between them. And for those of you who are not so fond of them, rest assured there'll be no more for you to have to slough through. 

Since this fic is more a prequel than anything, I don't want to make too many distinctions about the characters. Everything is meant to be rather ambiguous, for me to pick up and deal with more at different times in The Homeward Traveler series.

This fic will also be short. It is already halfway done. Two more chapters remain and yeah, you guess it--one will be in Kenshin's POV and one will be in Misao's. I don't know how long it will be before the next chapter is up, but I hope you can be patient.

With that said, please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


End file.
